1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of treatment, especially for treating allograft rejection, with pharmaceutical compositions, particularly with mycophenolic acid, and morpholinoethyl ester thereof and certain simple ester derivatives of the phenolic hydroxyl group. Methods of treatment for autoimmune diseases, such as diabetes are also disclosed.
2. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to Ser. No. 8,909, entitled "Heterocyclic Aminoalkyl Esters of Mycophenolic Acid and Derivatives Thereof," filed contemporaneously therewith; to Ser. No. 803,041, filed Nov. 27, 1985; and to Ser. No. 821,633, filed Jan. 23, 1986.